Lord of Time
by HeroLink
Summary: Naruto on the night he stole the forbidden scroll learned a different jutsu instead of Kage bushin and is going to go through a bunch of trouble before anything good happens.


**Lord of Time**

Area: Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves, Monday

"Naruto." A man said standing in front of a large class inside the academy. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, wore a green jacket, blue shirt, blue pants, and a blue sandals, and he had a headband with metal on his forehead, and a leaf symbol on it. "Present." A blonde boy responded from the back row. The boy's eyes were blue; he wore green goggles, an orange jacket, blue shirt, orange pants, and blue sandals.

"Ok, since everyone is here. We'll start the graduation test." The man said. "Any questions?" He asked before picking up a list. "Yea, Iruka-sensei what is the test on?" A boy wearing a gray jacket with brown fur outlining it yelled. "The test is on tiajutsu and bushin no jutsu." The man said. "Ok, lets start. Sasuke Uchiha!" He yelled as a boy with black hair and eyes walked into the back room. The boy wore blue shirt and grey shorts. About and hour later Naruto was finally called. "Naruto, please perform bushin no jutsu." Iruka said as his co-sensei watched smiling. The Co-sensei was called Mizuki and he had silver hair and wore the same thing as Iruka. "Could you make Mizuki-san leave." Naruto asked standing in front of them. "Sorry Naruto, no." Iruka said. 'Fine.' Naruto thought forming several hand seals. "Bushin no jutsu he said as two deformed clones appeared. "Sorry, Naruto you fail….." Iruka said putting the last headband away and left. Naruto sat outside on the swing watching everyone get picked up by their parents who were proud of them. "Hey, Naruto." Mizuki said smiling. "What?" Naruto asked looking down. "Well, I know another way you can pass." Mizuki said smile growing even bigger. "What is it?" Naruto asked sitting up. "Well all you have to do is……"

Naruto sat in the middle of the forest with a giant scroll on his back. "Now all I have to do is learn a jutsu or two and I pass." Naruto said smiling as he opened the scroll. "Let's see Kage Bushin no jutsu, unseal ability, fire bird justu, and chakra blade." Naruto said as he read out the jutsu. 'I'll just work on the second one and copy the rest onto paper.' He thought smiling as he copied the other three. "Now to do that jutsu." Naruto said doing these seals in order. Dragon, phoenix, dog, rat, horse, tiger, dragon, phoenix, dog, hare, horse, dragon, dog. "Ability unseal!" Naruto yelled. A circle appeared under him and six stone pillars with a different element on them appeared. Holding each individual element was a specific animal. Wind, phoenix. Fire, dragon. Earth, bear. Water, serpent. Light, Fox. Shadow, wolf. The pillars each glowed and shot a beam of different colored chakra at the center. Soon a sword appeared out of the ground. Its hilt was red, the blade a dull silver, on it was each symbol, and it also had a crystal imbedded in it, and a two foxes on the blade on gold and one red. Naruto stepped onto the platform and started to tug at the blade. After several tugs it came out. Naruto swung the blade around smiling as it felt perfect to him. **"So you like the blade of Time?" **A figure in a mask and cloak asked. "Like it, I love it." Naruto said smiling. **"Good, because pulling that sword you accepted your fate as the Hero of Time."** The figure said. "Ok, one question who are you?" Naruto said walking forward to meet the figure. **"I'm the Arbiter the Caretaker if time and space."** The figure finished. **"I was assigned by God to give the hero the six masks and a scroll of jutsu you can only do."** It finished handing Naruto a bag. **"Use the masks to help others and help yourself."** The Arbiter finished before vanishing into darkness. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled jumping down beside Naruto as Naruto put the scroll in his pouch and the sword on his back. "Hey Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-san said if I learned a jutsu from the scroll I would pass and I did." Naruto yelled. 'Mizuki?' Iruka thought. "Naruto get down!" Iruka yelled as her heard whizzing in the air. He shoved Naruto down and a giant shuriken hit his back. "Ah, Iruka it will be fun to kill you. Now, Naruto hand me the scroll." Mizuki said smiling. "No, Naruto don't!" Iruka yelled. "Naruto do you know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked. "NO! Mizuki don't!" Iruka yelled. "It's because you are the nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki said laughing. Naruto took off running and hid behind a large tree and Mizuki ran past him. Iruka cloned himself into Naruto and ran ahead of Mizuki. Mizuki changed into Iruka and ran up behind the Naruto. "Naruto, hand me the scroll so Mizuki won't get it!" He yelled jumping closer to Naruto, Naruto however threw several shuriken. This caused Mizuki to lose concentration and retransform. "How did you know brat?" Mizuki asked stunned. "Because I'm the real Iruka." Naruto said detransforming into Iruka. Mizuki threw two giant shuriken and nailed Iruka to the tree by his shirt sides. "Why are you helping that demon, he is only full of bloodlust and hatred!" Mizuki yelled at Iruka. Though unknown to them Naruto was behind one of the trees close by. "I guess your right…..." Iruka said frowning. Naruto was about to cry when he heard Iruka talk again, "But Naruto is not a demon." Iruka said smiling Naruto then cried from joy instead of sadness. "Then die with the demon!" Mizuki yelled pulling another giant shuriken off his back and getting ready to throw it. "STOP!" Naruto yelled holding his sword at Mizuki. "If you touch him, I'll send it right back a hundred times harder." Naruto said coldly, glaring at Mizuki. "Yea right!" Mizuki yelled hurling his shuriken at Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned dark blue and he held up his sword and swung it downward sending a wave of dark blue and silver chakra toward Mizuki cutting the Shuriken and hitting Mizuki out of the tree and knocking him out, and giving him severe chakra burns. Iruka smiled as Naruto fell out from chakra exhaustion and three ANBU arrived. "We will take the traitor." One in a cat like mask said picking Mizuki up and carrying him away and the other two followed.

-5 hours later-

"Naruto, you can open your eyes now." Iruka said smiling as Naruto did so. Naruto touched his forehead before starting to shout. "YES! I PASSED!" He yelled happily jumping around. "Now, how about some ramen?" Iruka asked as Naruto just smiled before grabbing Iruka's arm and dragging him to Ichiruka's Ramen stand. "Hey Tenchi, two bowls of beef ramen!" Naruto said grinning happily as he took a seat and so did Iruka. "Well Naruto, I'll see you later." Iruka said after paying for the meal and Leaving and Naruto headed for his apartment.

Please review and no flames. See ya later!


End file.
